Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a door or flap, in particular of a vehicle, for example, a motor vehicle, with a cylinder lock that has a cylinder bushing and has a cylinder core that is rotatably supported in the cylinder bushing, with a bearing bracket that can be fastened or is fastened to the door or flap and has a receptacle for the cylinder lock, and with a screw that establishes a mechanical connection of the cylinder bushing to a trim element for the door or flap.
Description of the Background Art
Locking devices of the aforementioned type are known from the prior art, for example from DE 10 2004 012 456 A1. During the course of further development of motor vehicles, development of measures for improving protection from theft or break-ins of vehicles has also taken place. In addition to electronic measures such as, e.g., immobilizers, mechanical devices are also used in this context. Locking devices that include a cylinder lock located in a door or flap of the vehicle are customary as mechanical security devices. As the primary component, the cylinder lock has a cylinder bushing, in particular a stationary cylinder bushing, that is attached to the bearing bracket and in which a cylinder core is rotatably supported. As a result of the rotation of the cylinder core, which can only be initiated with a matching key inserted into the core, the rotary motion is transmitted to a locking mechanism of the locking device, by which means the opening of the flap or door is ultimately accomplished. The cylinder lock in this design is typically held in a bearing bracket that is attached to the interior of the door or flap or on its inner side.
It is also known from DE 10 2004 012 456 A1 to provide a screw that establishes a mechanical connection of the cylinder bushing to a trim element of the door or flap. To this end, the screw is inserted from the outside in sections, through the trim panel and through the bearing bracket, into a radial recess of the cylinder bushing. The tip of the screw enclosed in the radial recess ensures that the cylinder bushing catches on the trim panel and cannot be pulled out in the event of violent destruction of its attachment.
Thus, in addition to the actual attachment of the cylinder bushing in the bearing bracket, the screw is provided that only performs its function in the event of violent forcible opening. As a result of the plurality of individual parts, a comparatively large installation space is required, and commensurately high production and installation costs ensue as well.